It's (In)Human Nature
by Foamsatmouth
Summary: We all have an itch that needs to be scratched, it's part of being human. When a half-demon seeks the aid of a shapeshifter, there's more than a little scratching going on. Rated for language and copious amounts of LEMON. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The changelings' ears rotated, searching for the sound he didn't really want to hear. He waited with bated breath for several minutes before sighing in relief. Thanking the stars above, Beast Boy sank into the dark blue sofa as he waited for Skyrim to load up.

Today had been a good day so far. No crime at all, though it was barely past lunch. This morning he had leftover tofu lasagna with some hot sauce. It was awesome. After that he had played a racing game with Cy and Rob for a while before Starfire had dragged the walking traffic light away. Cy decided it was a good time to run a couple of diagnostics on himself about ten minutes ago and had left. Raven had come in twice today, once for tea and waffles and once for another cup of tea. Beast Boy asked her to play games with him both times, which she quite blatantly refused.

Things had been pretty quiet around Jump City with all the villains on ice. Sure, Doctor Light was still running around and there were plenty of common criminals, but they weren't a challenge. The Titans rarely went out in patrols larger than two now. Of course, Robin kept the team on a regular training schedule, so they didn't get out of shape. But they were still bored.

Cyborg now spent most of his time either at mechanic shops helping people or hanging out with disabled kids. They really looked up to him since he had told them about his own accident.

Starfire had taken up a part time modeling job. She was a massive hit, both for looks and personality.

Robin was teaching self defense classes twice a week, though he had to kick out the people that just wanted to see him up close.

Raven…well, Raven hadn't really changed. She still spent all her time reading, though she was going out a bit more. Of course, it was to book shops. Still counted though.

As for Beast Boy? Weeellll…that's a slightly complicated answer. For the first month after beating the Brotherhood, he had kind of just basked in the glory. His fanclub had doubled in size and not only had _Mento_ congratulated him but _Batman_ had too. It has been a great feeling to have when they traveled to Tokyo. He had _thought_ that being a famous hero would land him a pretty girl at his side, especially when they started calling him _otaku._ He wanted a girlfriend more than anything since he had all this free time now. Seemed like a pretty good idea at the time to get one.

It took Raven googling the word for him to find out that they were _mocking_ him.

Not only had that crushed all of his confidence, but that very trip had produced another problem.

A problem named Robin and Starfire.

Don't misunderstand. Beast Boy loved his friends dearly and he was really happy they finally got together. They both deserved to be happy. It made him kinda envious. That thing they had was exactly what was looking for in a relationship.

But they wouldn't stop _fucking_.

Every day for the past five months the changeling had had to deal with their lustful scents and hearing them go at it like rabbits in heat (which was saying something since he was technically part rabbit). It was driving him insane. They did it _every single day_ , once in the morning, once at night was the relatively set schedule for the power couple. Sometimes they'd start up in the middle of the day, which would usually drive the changeling from the tower. He'd been forced to relocate his room _twice_ in an effort to not go berserk. His inner animals were constantly screaming for sexual release at this point because of them and no amount of self pleasuring could satisfy his craving.

He needed a girlfriend, badly. Even if there was no sex (which he could live with), she could keep him out of the tower and away from the sex-frenzied pheromones his friends produced.

There was just one tinsy tiny, itty bitty issue.

No girl wanted to date him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was green or because he was a nerd. It tended to be one other the other with all the girls he met. He didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he was, but lately he was wondering if he just wasn't good enough for anyone. He really didn't want to think about how many girls turned him down in the past few months. It wasn't fair, really. He wasn't a hottie like Rob, but he knew he was at least cute. He wasn't as muscley either, but he knew he was in good shape. He even had a six pack, it just wasn't as defined as Rob's. He was funny charismatic, friendly, and fun to be around.

Yet he couldn't even get a girl's _number_.

He had just sighed to himself when he heard the common room door open. His right ear swiveled and located the faint footsteps that could only belong to Raven. Her steps had always sounded like raindrops on a grassy field to him; light, soft, and steady.

"Heya Rae." He called out.

Raven looked around the room. "Hello Beast Boy. Where is everyone?"

"Cy's doing something with his software, Rob and Star are…" He swiveled both ears for a moment before returning the to their resting position. "They're lounging in the library."

"Hmm…"

It was at that moment that Beast Boy noticed two things. One, Raven hadn't fussed at him for calling her Rae. That was weird. Two, there was a very odd scent about her. The scent wasn't new; it had popped up about three months ago. Beast Boy wasn't sure what the scent signified, but he knew it was _very_ alluring.

He shivered in remembrance at the savage lust that had coursed through him in those moments.

"So…we're alone?"

Beast Boy's head jerked to the side, where Raven was sitting on the arm of the couch. Wishing he had some nose plugs, he nodded. "Yeah. Rob's cataloging this months crimes, so he'll be a while. Star is keeping him company."

Raven nodded. "That's convenient. There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

The changelings eyes locked onto her slender form, casually draped nearby, his game forgotten. _Raven_ had something to ask _him_ and had wanted to for _a while?_ Was she confessing to him? That would be _so_ awesome. Wait, no, that's bad. He hadn't brushed his teeth today, he didn't want his first kiss to be with stank breath.

"Whatever is running through your head needs to stop." Raven glanced at him in slight irritation. "I'll assume your ego thinks I'm confessing to you."

"How did-"

"Empath, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Beast Boy's eyes lit up like a hopeful beacon.

Shaking her head slightly, Raven dispelled that notion. "Not even remotely close."

He deflated like a balloon, both outwardly and inwardly. He let himself be bummed out for a minute before accepting it and shrugging it off. It wasn't the first time he'd been turned down this week.

Raven, who had watched the flash of self-loathing on his face, was a little impressed at how he handled that. Going toe to toe with the Brotherhood really had changed her friend. That was good, because she was about to initiate the strangest conversation in her life with _him_ , of all people.

"So what's up Rae?"

The empath took a deep breath and turned to fully face him. The curiosity on his face changed to disbelief after she spoke.

"How do you deal with Robin and Starfire having sex all the time?"

In the minutes of silence that followed this question, Raven saw many expressions on her friends green face. Disbelief, confusion, shame, _seriously confused_ , pondering, hesitation, thoughtfulness, and, finally, acceptance. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Sorry Rae, I was wondering how to answer that. I wanted to joke at first, but didn't have any. Then I wanted to lie and say I got a dozen girls waiting for me to call. But…I think I'll just be truthful."

"I'm glad you didn't joke, I would have left. As for lying, I would have called you out on it." A small smile graced her face. "But thank you for being honest."

Beast Boy looked away with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Don't thank me yet Rae, cause I'm gonna be blunt. I either get out of the tower…or I go masturbate."

Raven stared at him for a long moment before sighing and covering her face with one hand. Beast Boy glanced at her and noted that she wasn't mad at him for answering like that. That was odd. It was almost as if…

The pieces clicked together in his mind. "They're getting to you too, huh?"

Another, deeper, sigh escaped the violet haired girl before she nodded. Beast Boy whistled in amazement.

"Daaaang, I thought _nobody_ would get to you like that!" He chuckled.

Raven's hand came away from her face and she glared daggers at him. "Are you implying that I am incapable of feeling physical desire for anyone?!"

Beast Boy threw up his hands in submission, his controller flying from his gloved hands and bouncing across the room. "Woaaah, Rae, hold on! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, like, you're the strongest one here in alotta ways, so I figured they wouldn't get to ya."

It took a couple of minutes, but Raven's glare softened and she looked away. "I knew what you meant Beast Boy. I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just…"

"Ridiculously frustrated?" The changeling volunteered. Raven nodded. He grimaced but nodded as well. "Me too. The only way I can get away from them is to leave the tower and even then the scent lingers long after they're done."

"I placed magical wards around their rooms to contain their emotions within the wards sphere of influence."

"I dunno what that means, but I'm guessing they didn't work?"

Raven shook her head. "They _shattered_ the wards."

Beast Boy swore. "Damn. I haven't seen much that breaks your magic, Rae. That's crazy."

"Indeed."

There was a comfortable silence afterwards, which was broken several minutes later by Raven. Biting her lip in embarrassment, she kept her gaze away from her comrade.

"I…I can't seem to…well…" She mumbled. "The uh, part you're supposed to reach at the end…I…I can't seem to…"

Beast Boy gave her a humorless smirk. "Ya can't get off on it, huh? Its not enough?"

Raven hesitated, but nodded. Beast Boy leaned back against the couch. "What about your meditation?"

"Meditation is for mental and emotional stress. It does nothing for…urges."

"So…why ask me for help?"

"Because…well…" She gestured aimlessly in the air, trying to make this sound as normal as possible. "You…are more like me than the others. Extra senses, a dark side, more in tune with your surroundings, stuff like that. You…well, you understand me better than the others."

Beast Boy smiled. "I've never thought of myself being as good as you Rae, so that's a huge compliment."

Raven felt her cheeks warm at his indirect flattery, but she nodded in acknowledgement. His smile never faded as he continued to speak.

"I know something that might help, but I've never done it before."

Raven's head snapped towards him, her eyes wide. He must have realized that what he said sounded wrong, because Beast Boy threw his hands up.

"No! I didn't mean that! I was gonna offer to give you a neck rub!" He cried.

She could feel that he was telling the truth, but she still stared at him warily. "What makes you think I'd trust you to touch me?"

His ears drooped low and hurt flowed from him. "You don't trust me?"

Cringing, Raven shook her head. "Of course I do, Beast Boy. But we're both…stressed…so to speak. Stressed people don't usually make the best decisions."

The changeling stared at her for a moment before looking down at his hands. In truth, he didn't fully trust himself to not entice her. But if he was gonna give her neck rub, he'd have to make himself uncomfortable in a way he couldn't ignore. He inhaled deeply before setting his eyes on his friend.

"You can trust me, Raven, because _I_ am going to trust _you_ to not tell anyone about what I'm about to show you." He said resolutely. His seriousness was not lost upon her as he pulled his gloves off. None of the Titans had ever seen Beast Boy without them, so her curiosity overwhelmed her. She leaned forward to inspect him.

At first, it looked like a normal, albeit green, hand. The palm was a much lighter green than the back of his hand. Curiously enough, he had no fingernails. His thumbs looked a bit odd, but she was certain he simply had the so-called Gamers Thumb. There were scars etched into his emerald skin, but it was the strange slits at his fingertips that caught her attention the most. Before she could ask what they were, he flexed his hands.

She gasped when claws popped out.

"You have claws?" She asked in awe, inspecting the black bone.

"Mmhmm." The changeling flexed his hand in several poses. "The thing is that I can't completely control them, so they pop in and out as my hand moves. I wear the gloves so that I don't hurt anyone."

Raven looked up from her inspection to find her friend staring at his hands in disappointment. She didn't really know what to say to him. This was obviously a very personal issue for him, one that he'd been too ashamed to reveal to anyone before. For him to offer it up simply to gain her trust showed just how much maturity was hidden away behind that jokesters smile he usually wore. She had always suspected him of being more mature than he let on, but this was beyond her expectations. She immensely grateful for his honesty with her, but wasn't sure how to express it. After several minutes of silence, the empath slid from her seat and planted herself on the floor in front of the changeling. Her back was to him as she pulled her shoulder length violet hair away from her neck.

Beast Boy was thankful she hadn't mocked him for his issue. He reached for his gloves, only for Raven's softer voice to stop him.

"Leave them."

His eyes widening, Beast Boy stuttered. "B-but-"

"I trust you." She said softly.

Beast Boy gulped. Just _showing_ his hands had made him uncomfortable enough to want to go hide. But touching Raven? That made him downright nervous. His hands trembled as he slowly reached out towards her.

The empath could feel his reluctance, fear, and nervousness. He needed a distraction. She chewed her lip in thought before speaking softly. "So…why a neck rub?"

"Uh…well…they're supposed to be relaxing…so I figured if you're as frustrated as me that it might help." The changeling scooted forward just a bit so he could reach her better. His hands dipped down onto her shoulders and began to gently rub her muscles.

"A little harder." Raven murmured. His grip got a little firmer as he started using his thumbs to rub little circles over her tense shoulders. She smiled slightly as he hit a sore spot, his warm fingers soothing and massaging it smooth. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Heh…Youtube."

Raven shook her head slightly. "Stupid question. Okay, _why_ did you learn to do this?"

The changeling hesitated and a tide of loneliness washed over her as he spoke. "Well, I learned cause I thought it would be nice to give whatever girl I'm dating a neck rub whenever they aren't feeling good."

"That's…actually really sweet." Raven turned her head just a bit to look at him. "You actually researched relationship stuff? "

He shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, why shouldn't I? I want a girlfriend, but I know I'd be a pain in the butt to deal with so I gotta find things to make it worth a girls time."

A sigh of pleasure escaped the empath lips as his fingers found another knot and smoothed it out. Beast Boy chuckled at her enjoyment, making her blush a bit. Hastily trying to change the subject, she asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"And just what kinds of _things_ are you talking about?"

His smirk lit up the room. " _Whatever_ she wants within reason. I'm a creature of habit and I'm very adaptable. That's why I'm not really picky when it comes to girls."

"Hmmmm." Raven murmured. She understood what he was implying. It was a curious offer, one that she pondered. She had never dated before and literally had no idea what to do when it comes to relationships, but she knew Beast Boy fairly well. Dealing with him wouldn't be hard, especially if she could get him to be this open and honest all the time. They knew each others habits, likes and dislikes, and social quirks. The _real_ question was if she had any romantic feelings for him.

She didn't have an answer for that, so she focused on the neck rub.

It was _great_ , to say the least. He was hitting and smoothing out all the knots he found. Combined with his warm and strong hands, it made for a very pleasurable experience. Now, if he would only massage her breasts and run his fingers over her nipples…

With a jolt Raven stiffened and pulled away from him. Where the hell had _that_ come from? Was she attracted to Beast Boy on a physical level? Was he attracted to _her_? Would he bite down on her neck as his fingers dipped insi-

 _Damnit Lust, stop it!_ Raven growled into her mind. There was a tittering laugh in her psyche before silence reigned.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation when she realized that she was rather damp between her legs. The massage has felt good, really good, but it had also distracted her enough to let Lust peek through. This was embarrassing, to say the least. With a sigh she turned to apologize to her friend for being inappropriate…

Only to find him locked into position, his hands still in place where her neck had been. His nostrils were flaring, drinking in her scent, and his eyes were filling with desire just as rapidly as his erection was filling his pants.

The empath found herself strangely fascinated with the growing bulge. Never before had she encountered someone that was actually attracted to her physically (she had discovered years before, via Goth Guy, that her grey skin was a big turn off), so this was a surprise to find out that _Beast Boy_ found her attractive.

Of course, it could just be his frustration mixing with her aroused scent that caused this. It could be that he didn't really find her attractive, she _had_ been horrid to him for years…

 _Thank you, Timid, for killing my mood._ Raven huffed.

 _I'm sorry…_ Came the expected reply.

Despite this, Raven couldn't tear her eyes from his friends' crotch. The bulge was far larger than she expected (not that she would ever admit to wondering about his size). The more she stared at it, the stronger the ache between her legs became. When he shivered, she looked up and locked eyes with him. He was trembling and she could now tell that his desire _was_ for her. Raven turned around fully and leaned her head against his knee.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" She murmured with a sly grin. In the back of her mind, Lust was drooling with anticipation.

Beast Boys' gave her a low growl, drawing his hands back to where he shamelessly rubbed his throbbing erection through his pants. Immensely turned on now that she knew he _did_ find her attractive, Raven couldn't help one last jibe as she pressed her breasts against his leg. "Aw...Raven got your tongue?"

She should have known better than that. She should have known he was going to react. She should have felt how much sexual frustration he had, it was just as bad as her own. She should have known she was biting off more than she could chew.

But she didn't, which is why she was surprised when he was suddenly upon her, pushing her firmly to the floor. Her hands were crossed at the wrist and pinned to the floor above her head, his left knee planted firmly between her inner thighs just below the source of her dampness. His other hand was supporting his weight on the floor, his forearm lightly brushing the side of her left breast.

"Don't…tease me Rae…" He panted. " _Please_ don't tease me."

Raven froze as fear surged through her. Stammering, she wiggled in his grasp. "B-Beast Boy, let me go! I know both of us are frustrated, I'm sorry for teasing you!"

The changelings' eyes glazed over a bit before he leaned down and put his mouth near her ear. His voice was low and husky. "I could make us both feel _really_ good right now, ya know."

Raven shivered, her entire lower half aching. "I…I know."

He pulled back and looked at her with a seductive grin. "Do you want to…"

Slowly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry for teasing you, really… but…that's the kind of thing reserved for a long term committed relationship. I've never had a relationship, so… I just can't…jump in your bed because we're both hot and bothered. I don't know if I'm emotionally ready for a relationship either."

He watched her squirm for a minute as the lust began to fade from his own eyes. Then he sat up on his knees and shook his head, a clear indication that he was calming down. As he did so, he released her wrists and nodded. "Yeah…okay Rae. I'm sorry for…"

Raven shook her head again. "No, its my fault. My mind was wandering while you were rubbing my neck and Lust decided to start trouble. Once the thoughts got in my head they wouldn't leave."

Beast Boy nodded and offered her his hand up. As she took it, he made a mental note about how small and soft her hands were compared to his. It felt…nice to hold her hand. He also noted how her heart was hammering in her chest and while her aroused scent was fading, it still lingered enough to keep him riled up.

As Raven sat up, she found herself chest to chest with her friend, mere inches away from his face. Her breasts were pressed to his pectorals and she could feel his hard muscles against her. His big emerald eyes still held a strong desire for her and it made her loins quiver in excitement.

"Raaaaeeeee…"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

The changeling shook his head and got up. He returned to his sear on the sofa and idly rubbed his erection with his thumb. Raven quietly got up and sat next to him. It was Beast Boy who broke the silence this time.

"Hey Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really happy you came to talk to me."

The empath turned and looked at him, eyebrow quirked. The changeling smiled.

"Even though we almost…ya know…well…we didn't. You're right, I don't wanna do that with a girl unless I'm gonna be with her for a long time."

Raven frowned. "Beast Boy…we're still teens. That opinion may very well change the moment you find a girl that really turns you on."

"You mean like the one that I just had pinned to the floor?" He said teasingly. Raven blushed hard and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Be serious!"

Beast Boy laughed. He couldn't tell her how close he had came to losing control. He couldn't tell her that he had been heartbeats away from making her scream his name for the next couple of hours. He couldn't tell her how badly he wanted to sink his teeth into that tender neck of hers.

She had said no and he would respect that even if it killed him.

He might be an animal, but he was also a _man_. And a real man respects a woman, _especially_ one that's important to him.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?" Came the slightly annoyed reply.

"I kinda need to go…uh…calm down." He gestured to his lap. He noticed her swallow a comment as she glanced at his bulge. Her face reddened a bit _again_ and she nodded before looking away. Chuckling, he got up and left. She might empathize on being half demon, but she was very _human_ too. He obviously had effect on her and she on him. There was attraction between them, even if it was just sexual right now.

What Beast Boy didn't know was that Raven went and 'calmed down' too.

* * *

Of course, five days later he found himself beat his head against the wall in frustration.

No, not _that_ head.

Early in the day there had been a bank robbery. A twelve man crew had burst into the biggest bank in Jump City, automatic weapons gunning down security guards left and right, taking hostages, and blowing the vault door off all in twenty minutes. Raven had been forced to teleport the whole team right in the midst of the robbers just to ensure there weren't any more casualties. It was a gamble that a surprise attack would work, but it paid off. They successfully brought all twelve men down, with both Beast Boy and Robin getting shot. The Boy Wonder had taken the hit in his shoulder by pushing his girlfriend out of the way and Beast Boy has taken a stray bullet to his left inner thigh. It had hurt like _hell_. Since Robin was closer at the time Raven pulled the bullet out with her magic then healed it. Starfire had immediately latched onto him, leaving an annoyed Raven to hunt down Beast Boy, who was (unsuccessfully) trying to dig the round out of his leg with his claws in a quiet corner away from everyone. Hobbling over there had been a Hercules-sized task.

When Raven quietly approached him and softly asked if he needed help, he had awkwardly accepted. The location of the bullet was only about six inches away from his groin, which left Raven in an equally awkward position. They were both very aware of how close her hands were to his member and it made them both… _fidgety_.

This had been the problem between them over the past few days. Neither could forget the tension between them, the unspoken need that had pushed them to their boundaries. They had never been so close yet so far away. It had left them in a state of barely being able to be around each other.

On one hand, Raven had finally acknowledged her physical attraction to Beast Boy. It took three in-depth meditation sessions and several toe-curling fantasies, but she had done it. He was cute, in a dorky way, and his color was oddly appealing. His life style wasn't quite what she was looking for though. They were very different people, so it left her in a state of confusion. She was physically attracted to him and kinda liked him but didn't like like him enough to go out with him.

She had also decided that she needed to stop reading Star's TEEN magazines, she was starting to sound like them in her head.

On the other hand Beast Boy, who had always found Raven attractive, had spent most of his time mentally regaining control over his animal instincts. He had been greatly ashamed of what he did that night and had decided that it wouldn't happen again. If Raven wanted him, she would come him.

That mentality most certainly did _not_ help that night when Starfire dragged Robin 'to bed'.

They had been going at it for a while now and it was driving the changeling insane once more. Of all the things for him to forget, it was the damned _air vent_ that was the bane of his existence now. Every other time they had done it in _Robin's_ room. This time they were in _Starfire's_ room, which had the same air vent that connect to his room and Raven's. It was so _wrong_ in so many ways. Robin and Starfire's rooms were the highest floor of occupied rooms, Cyborg was the floor below them (Beast Boys first room had been on that floor too), Raven was the floor below him (Beast Boy's second room has been on that floor), and Beast Boy's (current) room was on the lowest floor.

But _this damned vent let him hear them and, even worse, SMELL them!_

So here he was, slamming his head into the wall, trying to knock himself out. It wasn't working, but the pain in his head was helping him ignore the pain in his pajama bottoms. He'd had a rock hard erection for _hours_ now and no amount of jerking, rubbing, or massaging would give him satisfaction. He simply couldn't cum from it anymore. Maybe if he moved into the basement he could get away from-

 _Knock knock knock_

The changelings head jerked away from the wall. He couldn't even smell who it was, there was too much sex in the air. His head pounding, he stood up and wobbled his way over to the door. He cracked it open.

And found a very agitated Raven standing there.

She was standing there in a purple tank top that showed a nice bit of cleavage and purple _booty shorts_. Beast Boy hadn't known Raven wore skimpy clothes like that, but it _was_ the middle of summer. He usually slept in the nude during these months, so he shouldn't have been surprised with her clothing choice. He opened the door a bit, but hid his body behind it. "Uh…hey Rae. What's up?"

The empath fidgeted and twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands, her eyes planted on the floor. "Can…can I come in?"

He frowned just a little. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now Rae. I'm kinda…"

"I know…I am too." She mumbled. Beast Boy stared at her for a solid minute before sighing and opening the door. He wasn't entirely confident he should be around her. He didn't bother hiding his erection as he let her in and closed the door. As he turned to face her, he found her timidly looking around at his messy room.

"Do you keep it dirty in here to combat every else's scents?" She asked as she flicked a dirty sock away with her bare foot.

"About time someone figured that out." He chuckled as he went and sat on his bed. Raven followed but didn't sit down. Instead, she stood in front of him. As the smell of her own arousal mixed with that already present, the changeling clasped his hands together to lessen the likelihood of touching her. "So…what can I do ya for?"

Raven frowned at his innuendo. "If you're going to be crude, I'll leave."

He chuckled and apologized. "Couldn't help it, sorry."

The violet haired girl nodded minutely and fidgeted again. "Okay, so…well…I…I need your help with something."

"What's that?"

"Well…they've been going at it for a while…and I was…uh, you know…but I can't…you know…and its driving me insane…so I was hoping that you could…help me maybe?" Raven said in a small and very un-Raven-y voice, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Beast Boy licked his lips nervously. "And…just what do you want to do?"

Again with the fidget. "I was wondering if we could…"

The green teen leaned forward. "Sorry Rae, I literally couldn't understand that last part. Say it again?"

She turned _really_ red now and practically whispered when she spoke. "Could we…watch each other touch ourselves?"

The changeling forgot how to breath for about five minutes.

That wasn't the answer he was expecting but it sounded _really_ kinky. Beast Boy stared at his 'friend' for a few minutes before speaking slowly. "Clothes on…or off?"

"On!" Raven declared, her blush deepening to a lovely scarlet. There were hundreds of questions running through his mind right now but he couldn't find the willpower to ask any of them. Instead, he nodded. Biting her lip, Raven climbed into his bed and lay on her side right side facing the wall. Beast Boy lay down between her and the wall, facing her. They both lay there awkwardly for several minutes.

"Looks like I'm having performance anxiety." The changeling joked. Raven covered her face with one hand and sighed.

"Me too."

"Okay…how about we go at the same time?" Beast Boy suggested. Raven looked him the eye, bit her lip once more, and nodded. Together, they slowly began to move.

In Beast Boy's eyes, watching Raven's small hand slide into the front of her shorts nothing less than _erotic_. The clothe was somewhat tight against her skin, so he could see her fingers spreading out. Her middle finger led the rest until it dipped at one place and halted. Her index and ring fingers closed, then opened a little bit. She tensed as her middle finger began to make slow stroking motions against what he was sure was her clit. Christ, that was _so hot_.

In Raven's vision, she watched her 'friend's' larger green hand reach into his pajama bottoms. She saw him grip himself, then slide downwards. With the way his hand was angled, she could tell he was now gripping the bottom of his shaft. The rest of him was pressed tightly against his britches. The imprinted length was several inches long. A quick mental diagram told her he was around eight and a half to nine inches long and thicker than a roll of quarters. It made her ache even stronger, which only worsened when he slowly began to stroke himself. She was getting _ridiculously_ wet just _thinking_ about touching him.

Within minutes they were both breathing harder. Beast Boy's strokes had become half again as hard and fast while Raven had adding circular motions to her rubbing. The empath was biting her lip hard in an effort to not moan. She was ridiculously turned on, not only because of what was happening but because her empathy was feeding off of his lust. Beast Boy was in the same boat seeing as his enhanced sense of smell was overwhelmed by the scent of her juices and his ears could hear her occasionally dip her fingers down into herself, rub, then bring them back up to her clit.

The changeling wanted to cum, _needed_ to cum, at this point but wanted a bit more. He decided that a little banter might be in order.

"Not gonna lie, Rae…I never imagined you'd be in my bed playing with yourself while I stroked my dick." He chuckled as he forced down the urge to release.

Raven, breathing heavily, frowned. "Don't use that word, its vulgar."

He paused in confusion. "Then what do you want me to call it?"

She looked away. "You can call it your _thing_."

"My… _thing_?" He laughed. "So what's _yours_?"

"My _thingy_." She mumbled. Hearing a snort, she looked up just in time to see him about to start laughing. "Make fun of me and I'll leave."

He laughed anyways. "Sorry Rae…but that's actually kinda cute."

She blushed and looked away (at his clothed and stroked crotch, to be exact). "S-shut up."

He laughed again. "I didn't know you had a shy side Rae. It's kinda hot."

"Shut up!"

"I will if you show me your ti-" He paused in thought. If she had a thing against certain words, he should be considerate. "Your…boobs?"

She looked at him, eyebrow arched. "Breasts. And why?"

He smiled cheekily. "Because they're probably as sexy as the rest of you."

He watched her reaction, which was somewhere between scowling embarrassment and shyly pleased with his compliment. Her free hand drifted up to her shirt and she slowly lifted it.

 _Wow_ , he thought as he viewed her naked breasts. They were bigger than he had imagined, a larger B cup, probably bordering on a C. Her little nipples and surrounding areolas were a slightly darker shade of purple than her eyes and hair. Her borderline grey skin was completely smooth and unblemished.

All in all, her breasts looked _delicious._

"S-stop staring." She said, her voice muffled. The changeling looked up to find her shirt in her mouth and her eyes planted on his stroking shaft. He glanced downwards to see her finger stroking herself faster, her hips bucking just a bit. He shifted his grip on himself just a bit so that the head bulged against his pants in her sight. She whimpered and bucked a little harder.

It wasn't long before he was fighting with every stroke, fighting his need to cum. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort to distract himself. But it failed.

With a gasp and a fully body shudder, he erupted into his pants. He writhed as his seed spewed out of his throbbing member, soaking his front in a patch of hot stickiness. Raven's eyes widened and she swallowed a whimper. He had cum _a lot_ while watching her. It made her ache even more, so her free hand moved to her left breast and began to massage her nipple.

Beast Boy watched this, his hand motionless as Raven tried to make herself cum. She stroked and rubbed harder and harder and harder over the next few minutes. When it became apparent that she couldn't do it, she started whimpering in frustration. The changeling decided it was time for another gamble.

Gently, and with his free (clean) hand, he reached out and pulled her hand away from her breast. She eyed him warily, but he just smiled. Then, before she could ask what he was up to, he leaned over and kissed her on the nipple.

Her reaction was instantaneous, a gasp and a fully body shiver. "What are you doing?! We weren't supposed to touch each other!"

He glanced up at her as his lips caressed the very tip of her breast, a smile on his face and in his eyes. "Just helping ya, Rae."

"I don't need any-ohhh!" Raven started to snap, but was cut off as he started suckling on her. His lips were _hot_ and his sandpapery tongue flickered and swirled across the nipple rapidly. Her hips bucked harder as her free hand wretched itself from his and grabbed his head. Her fingers dug into his hair as she moaned a little louder. She had always known her breasts were sensitive but this was _intense_! Sweet Azar, it felt so damned good!

And then he gently took her nipple between his teeth and started licking the tip. His tongue, hot, long, and wide, ran itself across the entirety of her nipple and areolas. Without warning he moved to her other breast and repeated the process. Raven's whimpers quickly turned into moans as he switched between breasts every couple of minutes. His free hand was slowly running up and down her side, starting by firmly grasping her left breast, kneading her nipple between his knuckles, then releasing to let him suckle it as his hand caressed her once more. Her moans got progressively louder over the next few minutes.

When Raven finally came it was unlike _anything_ either of them had experienced.

It started with a sharp and deep intake of breath. As Beasts Boy's eyes flickered up to her, she started trembling. Her eyes were crossed as she released her breathe in a series of very small and rapid gasps. Her body arched forward, smothering his face between her breasts as she convulsed harder and harder. These spasms lasted for a solid fifteen seconds before she went limp.

The changeling pulled his face away from her incredibly soft boobs and looked at her twitching and mewling form. He couldn't help but make a joke.

"That bad huh?" He chuckled.

"That was… _incredible!"_ She said breathlessly.

His smile widened with joy. His gamble had paid off. "I'm glad you-"

"Do it again!"

He stared at her. "Uhhhh…"

" _Please!_ " she pleaded, grabbing his hand and clenching it. "I've been trying for _months_ to do that and you did it in _minutes_! _Please_ , make me cum again!"

Despite the desperation in her voice, he knew it was just Lust acting up. He shook his head gently. "Look Rae, there's only so much I can do with my lips and your boobs…."

The violet haired girl looked like she was about to cry.

It really hurt him to tell her that he couldn't (he probably could but he honestly wasn't sure if it'd be wise; they'd end up going down the rabbit hole at this rate) and was just starting to apologize when she interrupted him.

"Touch me."

His train of thought derailed at light speed. "Bwah?"

" _Touch me_ , Garfield." Raven said slowly and clearly. Maybe it _wasn't_ just Lust talking.

He licked his lips. "And…what about me?"

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and inhaled before speaking. "I need this, so…touch me and I'll touch you."

His previous resolution flew out the window as he grinned and leapt from bed. Without another word he ran from the room, leaving a baffled Raven staring at the door. That was most certainly _not_ touching her.

Raven lay on her back in the bed. Pulling her hand from her shorts, she held it up to inspect it. Having been alternating between her clitoris and folds, her fingers were soaked. They were wrinkly and covered in a semi-thick white fluid which she was aware of being a result of her orgasm. She knew it wasn't common to cum like that, but she knew she wasn't sick either. Her body was still trembling and she felt _amazing_ right now, like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't help but smiling.

The truth was that she _was_ desperate when she came to Beast Boy's room. She needed relief, _badly_ , and had hoped he would understand. Thankfully, he did. He didn't pressure her, he didn't demand anything, heck, he hadn't asked the hundreds of questions she was sure popped in his head. Instead, he had gotten straight to the point of her visit.

She was _extremely_ grateful. Another day of nothing to show and she may very well have _flipped the fuck out_ on Robin and Starfire.

Part of her felt ashamed for using him like a sex toy. Another part was thrilled at the idea of having him as a partner. And yet another part was begging her to let him pin her belly down on the bed and _ravish_ her.

 _Quiet, Lust_. Raven snapped. _You thought you were being sneaky by influencing me, but I knew what you were up to._

She could practically hear her emoticlone scowling. _Just you wait, Raven. The minute you let your guard down and I'll mount him faster than Kid Flash can run. If I can't do that…I'm certain that hunk of meat in his pants is tasty._

 _Those things are for relationships!_

 _Oh come off it! You're about to let him finger you! WE haven't been able to get off like that, but I'm damn well certain he'll get us off! That makes him boyfriend material in my book._

Raven scowled. _I don't want a relationship based on sex!_

 _So a friend with benefits is the lesser of two evils?_ Lust spat. _That boy obviously wants to please us, not to mention be around us. Name_ _one_ _negative thing about being with him and I'll shut up._

Raven thought for a few minutes. _He's loud, his hygiene isn't the best, and he's hyper._

Lust snorted derisively. _We're unnecessarily quiet, we bath twice a day, and we are very much a wet blanket. We balance out with him. Always have._

… _shouldn't I be having this argument with Love?_

Said emoticlone spoke up. _Nope, Lust is pretty much right. I mean, we_ _do_ _like him already. Taking that next step towards my namesake…well, it'd be nice to have someone who cared as more than a friend._

Lust piped back in. _And we could ride him whenever we wanted!_

Raven sighed. _Look-_

At this moment Beast Boy came back in. He had two towels in his hands, which appeared to be a little wet. He smiled at her. "Sorry Rae, had to go change clothes and wash and sanitize my hands."

Confused, Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My…ugh…stuff was on them. I don't wanna touch you down there if it's on them, what if you got pregnant?"

Raven stared at him. _Knowledge?_

Said emoticlone answered. _He is correct, it can transfer like that. I'd like to add that was_ _extremely_ _thoughtful of him…and thus add my vote to Love and Lusts cause._

Raven mentally sighed but externally patted the bed. Beast Boy bounded forward, excited that he and Raven were going to do a bit more. His animal side had been pleased with the earlier tryst and was eager for more. He was in the bed and back in his spot before she could turn around. When she did, there was a small smile on her face.

"Eager, are you?" She teased.

His smile turned sly. "There's finally a hot girl in my bed, of course I'm eager!"

She turned _soooo_ red that he couldn't help but chuckle again. Raven's timid side was getting cuter with each flirt.

"W-what are the towels for?" She asked distractedly.

"Anything we need them for."

"Okay…" The violet haired girl prepared herself mentally for the things about to happen. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Alright…how do you want to do this?"

"I'd honestly love to get to work on you, Rae." The changeling teased. "Your _moaning_ is a serious turn on."

Raven sputtered for a moment, unable to reply with anything. Beast Boy shook his head, still chuckling. "You start with me first."

She eyed him warily. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I'm still fairly sensitive right now, so I'll cum sooner than you."

"Oh…well, I guess that makes sense to-"

Beast Boy interrupted her. "And so that I can take my time with you until you scream my name."

Dry mouthed, Raven stared wordlessly at her 'friend' as he smiled mischievously at her. His face was all humor but his eyes were _serious_. She began to ache once more.

The changeling lay on his back and pat the bed to his right. "You're right handed, right? Come over here."

"I'm actually ambidextrous." Raven mumbled as she climbed over him. She settled in on her side, her back to the wall, and placed her right hand on his clothed stomach. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

"You sure you wanna do this Rae?" He asked quietly.

Raven hesitated, then shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, you don't have to then. We can skip straight to you-"

"No!" The empath practically shouted. Beast Boy looked at her in surprise. She shook her head again. "No. I will _not_ skip this because of nervousness or being a bit uncomfortable. _I_ came to _you_ asking for relief. For something as intimate as this, to get without giving is _wrong_. It doesn't matter who you are in that regard. As the saying goes, it takes two to tango, so both should enjoy it."

Beast Boy gaped at her for a moment then gave her a soft smile that made her heart flutter. "Thanks Rae."

Raven gave him a little nod before replanting her eyes on his crotch.

 _Nice speech. Why don't you tell him its because you_ _really_ _wanna know what his cock feels like?_ Lust snickered.

 _SHUT. UP. LUST._ Raven mentally growled. Lust merely snickered again.

With her errant emotion temporarily quietened, Raven slowly began sliding her hand down her companions' belly. She couldn't help but tremble a little as she slid her hand under the band of his pjs.

She froze when she touched something _soft_ and _hot_.

Using just the tips of her fingers, she gently prodded and slowly traced the head of his member. Her mind, it was kind of like a mushroom. A _big_ mushroom.

 _Sweet Azar, how thick is he?_ She wondered as her free hand slid into her shorts once more and began to rub her clit.

She knew her scent hit his nostrils very soon after because his thing twitched. Raven took this chance to grab it by the head.

" _Sweet Christ, your hand feels so good!_ " Beast Boy moaned. Raven had to adjust her grip immediately because of his pants, but couldn't wrap her fingers around him quick enough. While her index and thumb gripped his head, the rest gripped his shaft. He was _hot_ and _thick_ , _twitching_ and _throbbing_. She bit her own lip as her body involuntarily lurched forward in anticipation. Her left hand was pinned between his leg and her groin now as she furiously rubbed her clit.

Knowing she wasn't finished with him, Raven slowly started running her thumb across the tip. He shuddered and bit off a moan. Raven watched him writhe as she took up rubbing little circles across his head, feeling how euphoric he was via her empathy. Wanting more, she slid her hand down his shaft, where she found he was _even thicker_ than up top. Inside her mind, Lust moaned.

 _Sweet fucking Azar, I want it! Give it to me!_

Raven, steadily becoming intoxicated on his euphoria and the way she made him shudder with her touch, gripped his shaft hard and jerk upwards.

Beast Boy immediately hissed in pain. "Raven! Not like that, it hurts!"

Startled, she released him. She looked up into his pained expression. "I'm sorry, I thought that's how you did it!"

He shook his head. "Not quite. Here, let me show you."

A green hand wrapped around her own and guided her back down to the base of his shaft. He wrapped her hand firmly around him and then guided her up. He spoke softly the whole time.

"It's a firm, but not hard, grip, Rae. The skin on this part of a guys body isn't particularly thick and has a lot of veins, so please be careful with your nails. You feel the way the skin moves up with you? Yeah, just like that. Now when you get to the tip, stop right about…here. Then slide back down like this. Now you try…mmm, just like that…"

Raven so ridiculously turned on right now that she barely understood a word he said. Feeling the whole length of his shaft had sent her lower half into a frenzy, forcing her to insert a finger as she stroked her friend. Within minutes his little grunts of pleasure turned into moans. He started bucking his hips into her hand. She herself was moaning, her finger furiously pumping inside herself.

She knew she wasn't going to cum from this, so she started stroking him faster. Within two minutes his whole body stiffened and his hips thrust upwards once more.

" _Ohh…fuck."_ He groaned as his body convulsed.

In her hands, his member throbbed hard for several seconds before it too convulsed. Within seconds of that, Raven felt something surging through his shaft. Something hot and sticky slid down and covered her hand. She paused in surprise.

"Don't stop." Beast Boy whined. Snorting in amusement, Raven started stroking him again. He writhed in her hand, more of his hot cum oozing down from the tip. He bucked upward into her grip several times more as the last spurt came out _in_ her hand.

Raven watched him, writhing and heavily panting. He looked at her, bliss etched into every inch of his face. "That was _beyond amazing_ , Rae."

Raven, too intoxicated on their emotions and the knowledge of the sheer volume of pleasure her _hand_ gave him, nodded numbly as she extracted her hand from his pants. She looked at her cum filled palm with a curious expression.

Imagine Beast Boys' surprise when she sucked a particularly large glob into her mouth.

Now imagine his surprise at her _horrified_ expression, followed by spitting said cum back out onto a towel and scrapping her tongue off with a clean part of the towel.

"Uhhh…you okay?" He asked confusedly.

Raven shook her head vehemently. "Garfield, that was _nasty_! Extremely bitter and stupidly salty. I don't mind it being on me, I guess, but that stuff will _never_ go in my mouth again."

His ears drooping, the changeling frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Rae, I didn't know."

Shuddering a bit, she shook her head once more. "It's alright I suppose. I can't fault you for the way your body is."

The changeling nodded, quietly disappointed in himself. The chances of him getting a blowjob from her were slim to none now. Oh well, he'd cope.

Without saying anything he wrapped the dirty towel around her hand and wiped his fluids off of it. She was surprised, of course, and even more so after her grabbed her. He gently pulled her body up and over his, tucking her against his left side with her back to his chest as he shifted his own position.

Raven recognized the position as _spooning_ , with her being the little spoon. It was a cuddling/sexual position for couples, and a rather intimate one at that. She was a little uncomfortable with it and had half a mind to tell him that.

"Sorry about laying ya like this Rae, but of you lay on your back it'd be too tempting to look at your…thingie." He said softly from behind her.

The sincerity of his words and willingness to do what she would prefer was not lost upon her. Her discomfort evaporated immediately.

"Thank you, Garfield." She said quietly. She could feel his elation towards her use of his name.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She swallowed her nervousness and nodded. He placed his hand on her side and she immediately tensed. She had been touched so little in her life that this physical intimacy was more than a little bizarre. Still, she wanted and needed this, so she forced herself to relax. His hand was hot against her skin as it slid under her shirt and across her belly. It paused briefly to rub her belly button, which made her shiver. As it moved to the band of her shorts, she started trembling once more.

She honestly didn't know if it was nervousness or anticipation that was doing it.

She gasped as he slid under the band and inch closer to her sweet spot. When his fingertips lightly brushed against it, a lightning bolt ripped through her body. She gasped and pushed her hips outwards into his hand. His middle finger, far larger and hotter than her own, led his hand down further. It started slowly rubbing up and down her slit, a soft caress that would arch upwards to her clit. Each time it did so, she would let out a little moan. This felt good, but not good enough. She wanted more.

"Garfield?" She said shakily as his finger started rubbing circles around her weak spot.

"Hmmm?"

She bit her lip. "Would you…would you rub my breasts too?"

Garfields astonishment lasted for about three seconds before he grinned. Carefully, the changeling slid his free arm up under her armpit to his elbow. His forearm swung up, where his hand reached into her shirt and squeezed her breast. Raven let out a little moan when he did so, but moaned louder when he kneaded her nipple between his knuckles.

The dual stimulation between clit and nipple was too much for her. She came within minutes.

As the sound of her little gasps died off and was replaced with panting, the empath turned her head and looked at the grinning boy beside her.

" _More._ " She begged.

He chuckled. "Alright, but the minute I think I'm rubbing something raw I'm stopping. I don't wanna hurt you."

She looked at funnily for a minute before her right hand snaked down and grabbed his. Without warning she entwined their fingers and pushed their middle fingers inside her.

" _Holy shit, Raven, you're soaked!_ " Beast Boy gasped. The empath withdrew her hand and brought it up to cup his face. He eagerly licked her fingers as his own pumped inside of her hot and tight little hole.

Raven was in heaven. It was the only way to describe the way she felt with his finger inside her. She had no idea it could feel this good, _especially_ when his thumb began rubbing her clit. She couldn't help bucking her hips into his hand, humping it frantically as her moans filled the air.

Within minutes she tightened around his finger as she came, though he didn't stop his movements. The added pleasure _during_ her release only made it better as her body convulsed in his arms.

"How's that feel, Rae?" The changeling teased as he pulled out of her and licked his fingers clean.

Her body still spasming, Raven whimpered. " _Again!"_

He looked at her incredulously. "Already? Don't you wanna take a breather? What about me, I still got one or two left…"

Panting, Raven shook her head. "No, I want to keep going. I haven't forgotten about you, but I don't think I have the ability to give you what you need right now. I'm a little…"

The changeling watched her shrug helplessly, which made him chuckle. "Alright, alright. Just don't forget about me, okay?"

She nodded, which turned into a gasp as his hand skid back into her shorts. Within a minute she was writhing in his arms, her clit so sensitive that he could barely touch it without sending a rapturous wave washing throughout her body. She whimpered constantly as she wiggled about.

Well, at least until her bottom quite firmly planted itself against his groin.

With the full length of his shaft pressed firmly against her buttock, the empath froze. So did the changeling. It hadn't even mentally processed what she was touching before her bottom started grinding against him. He let out a little hiss of pleasure as she did so.

When she _did_ realize what was going on, she paused to turn and look at him. "Garfield…I have an idea for you to try."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"You can rub your thing…against my bottom."

"Isn't that what we were just doing?"

She bit her lip. "You can slide our clothes down a little."

Garfield stared at her, wide eyed. "Skin to skin?!"

Raven nodded, then placed her hand on his arm. "I'm trusting you to not get carried away. I don't mind since we won't be able to see each other."

"As much as we're doing, what's the difference if we see each others'…stuff?" He asked confusedly.

Raven turned away and murmured softly. "I figure if we enjoy this enough, that might be the next step."

The boy couldn't help but licking his lips after she said that. Open exposure could lead to many things. Eager, but gentle, he eased her shorts down to just below her bottom with his free-ish hand. This would help around front too. Then her eased his pjs down and firmly placed his shaft between her buttocks. She inhaled sharply and made a small pleasured noise as he wiggled it a bit more between them. Her butt was _soft_ and _hot_ and felt _incredible_ wrapped around his cock. His hand found his way back to her front as he slowly began to slid up and down her backside.

Within seconds she was moaing.

 _I want it I want it I want it I want it!_ Lust was screaming in Raven's mind. She paid no heed to the emoticlone, though she didn't drop her guard. There was absolutely _no way_ she could describe the triple stimulation she was experiencing right now. The pumping of his fingers mixed with the sensation of his grinding cock, leaving her with a sensation that was almost like her was actually inside her. Couple with his _constant_ squeezing of her nipples, it left her on the verge of another orgasm. She was fighting it, of course. She wanted to experience this for as long as she could.

She wasn't prepared for a growling Beast Boy to suddenly bite her neck.

She came immediately.

None of his movement stopped as she did so. He kept pumping, grinding, biting, kneading, all as she convulsed in his arms.

She wasn't prepared for her convulsing to make his finger brush against something inside of her.

A small scream ripped from her throat as a _tsunami_ of pleasure began to wash over her. She couldn't move, couldn't think. All she could do was _feel amazing_.

As she lay there gasping desperately for air, the changeling stopped everything and pulled away from her neck. His finger wiggled inside her for a moment before pressing against something odd. A rough patch on the inside of her, a couple of inches in. She immediately shuddered and moaned loudly.

Curious, he kept rubbing it, sending the already overwhelmed girl into body-shaking fits as she moaned louder and louder. After giving her another orgasm, he smiled. "I can't believe it. I found it."

"Found what?" Raven whimpered.

"Your G-Spot."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Huh?"

He shook his head. She couldn't think clearly right now, so he'd explain later. Instead, he went right back to work. He eased up a bit on her nipple and neck and kind of put his finger on auto pilot as he could focus on himself.

 _Chirst, her ass felt amazing!_

He grinded against her faster, their sweat fueling his movement. Raven convulsed again but didn't cum. She tightened around him and the sensation sent him right over the edge.

He exploded across her back, great spurts going up as far as her shoulder blades. He too writhed as his orgasm sent waves of pleasure ripping through him. He had _never_ cum so hard.

Her back and his chest drenched in his cum, he eased off everything but her 'thingie'. She was whimpering and thrashing in his arms as he rubbed inside her, his thumb joining in on the fun as it rubbed circles on her clit.

It proved too much for the poor girl.

"Gar, stop, it's too much, I can't breath, please please please for the love of god stop, it's too much, I can't, please, I feel like I need to pee, stooooop!" She begged. Beast Boy just smiled before he used his previously breast filled arm and turned her head to look at him. She looked _exhausted_ but he wasn't going to stop just yet. Just one more, for good measure.

She was still begging, so he leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes got _huge_ in the first seconds, the filled with a look her couldn't begin to describe. Seconds after that, she was kissing him back, their tongues dancing with each other. Garfield vigorously renewed his lower attack. She moaned loudly into his mouth before pulling away with a gasp. As her convulsions started once more, he kissed up and down her neck.

But this time, the peak of her orgasm lifted her hips straight up off the bed. Something squirted out of her, much to his surprise. He stared at the wet spot some feet away (it had gushed past his hand) some feet away. Raven's body collapsed onto the bed, twitching uncontrollably. He looked at the spot, then back at her several times before he found his voice.

"Uhhh…Rae?"

When she didn't answer, he looked her in the face.

She had passed out.

* * *

When Raven woke some hours later, she was more than a little confused. Her body felt both numb and funny. Why was she having an issue moving her legs? Why was it so dark?

"Oh hey, you're awake." A voice said from beside her.

She moved her head a bit and the blanket over her shifted away. She reached one weak hand up and pulled it down below her chin. She was in Beast Boys' bed still.

"What happened?" She whispered hoarsely. Wow, her throat was _dry_.

"You uh…kind came so hard that you passed out." The changeling said meekly.

She stared at him as her memory slowly came back to her. She went from confused to horrified. "Beast Boy! I asked you to stop cause what you were doing made me have to pee! I urinated all over your bed!"

He shook his head. "No you didn't."

"I think I know how the body works, Beast Boy!" She snapped. "You-"

"Raven." The green boy cut her off, "That wasn't pee. It didn't smell like it."

"Them what the hell was it?!"

"I don't know Rae." He shrugged helplessly. "I thought _you_ could tell _me._ You're the smart one."

With a huff, Raven turned away from him. Pulling the cover over her head once more, she sighed agitatedly. She would need to research what had happened and take appropriate measures so that-

"I'm sorry Raven. I was so hooked on making you feel good that I got carried away."

Damnit, why was he being so sweet? She was trying to be mad at him.

With a little sigh, she shook her head. "It's alright, I know you weren't trying to do anything wrong."

This seemed to cheer him up a bit. She felt him wriggle beside her. "I'm happy you felt so good, Rae."

A grin found its way to her face. "It's all thanks to you, though you taking advantage of my hyper sensitivity wasn't expected."

Garfield chuckled. "I was just going with the flow."

His amusement proved infectious. Raven chuckled too. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or two. Its pretty late now." His demeanor turned mischievous. "Wanna sleep here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to sleep naked in bed with you. That's just asking for trouble in the morning."

"Good thing you're clothed then, huh?" He laughed.

Confused, Raven patted her chest and hips. Sure enough, he had fixed her clothing. She popped her head out of the blanket and turned to look at his barely glowing eyes in the dark.

"You cleaned everything up?" She asked.

"Sure did."

Raven stared at him, utterly surprised that he had actually done that. Within minutes, she gave a helpless little laugh. "Alright, I suppose I'll stay this time."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. She only had time for a little gasp of surprise before she found herself wrapped in his arms and pressed against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Her muffled voice asked.

"Cuddling you." The changeling cheerfully responded.

Raven snorted. "You're a doofus, you know that?"

"Yup!"

They lapsed into a sleepy silence for a time. Both were on the verge of passing out when Raven spoke once more.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

Garfield nuzzled her head. "Because tonight, things changed between us Rae."

Raven looked up at the face of her green lover. "But…we aren't…"

He interrupted her with a smile and a kiss on the head. "I know, Rae. But that doesn't stop things from changing."

Oddly enough, Raven felt perfectly content hearing that before she passed out.

* * *

 _ **AND I SAID HEYYEAYEAYEAHEYYEAYEAAAAAA WHAT'S GOING ON?!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bet y'all thought I'd never update this one again, huh? Lol. Neither did I, but on a whim I said F-K IT, LETS DO SOME MORE.**_

 _ **(That's what she said)**_

 _ **Anyhoot, this isn't a lemony chapter, but more of a transitional one to a lemon chapter. You should still enjoy it though. *snickers* And thus it is titled..**_

 _ **Orgasms Don't Equal Love, Right?**_

* * *

Raven wasn't surprised when she woke up first, mostly because Beast Boy was notorious for sleeping late)m. What _was_ surprising, however, was that she felt completely and utterly _relaxed_. It was a strange sensation, really. No book had ever soothed her soul like this, no in depth meditation session had washed away her fatigue in such a way, and no hot bath (with bubbles!) had ever massaged the ache of her muscles to the point of utter bliss the way her little rendezvous with Beast Boy had. She had read several times that an orgasm was a sensation unlike any other, but that had been a _vast_ understatement in her opinion now that she had experienced several. It was an _inexcusably_ intoxicating feeling and she wouldn't mind more.

 _Well, we_ _do_ _have a boy toy now._ Lust purred.

Raven turned over, facing her green skinned lover. Actually, 'Green skinned lover' was sort of crude in her book. His skin was more akin to emerald or jade and saying lover implied a true sexual relationship between them. They weren't having _sex_ per say, it was more _stress relief_ than anything. That meant they weren't lovers, despite the kissing that had gone on last night.

'Rather nice' was an accurate term for how Raven felt about the kissing. It had been unexpected, yes, but it had been enjoyable as well, since she could feel his desire and passion for her in said kiss. She could see more kissing with Beast Boy if the kisses were like that every time. That meant the changeling was right, though. Things _would_ change between them.

This situation would now require more than a little reassessing.

Raven stared at him as he quietly slept beside her, his chest rising and falling with each breath. It was mildly fascinating to watch. Over the years she had observed him go from being a _scrawny_ and _obnoxious_ dork to a _well muscled_ and _sweet_ dork. The muscles were appealing, plain and simple, though Raven couldn't quite pinpoint why. Maybe it was the confidence in himself and his appearance? Was it the jade skin? She honestly wasn't sure, but she could quite clearly remember the first time she had fantasized about him. It hadn't been her first time touching herself, but it _was_ the first time she had thought of someone while doing so. Every other session had been her focusing purely on relieving herself, not fantasizing about a boy pinning her belly down on the floor, butt up in the air, and him pushing inside her over and over again, his firm hands on her hips, occasionally smacking her on the butt until he-

 _Lust! Stop it!_ Raven mentally snapped. In her mind, she could hear her sexual side snicker in amusement. She sighed. She hadn't cum from her fantasy, but she had come _damn_ close. Her attempts at fantasizing about other guys had failed, but that was probably because she wasn't as aware of their bodies as she was of Beast Boy's (the boy did have a habit of running around in his boxers, after all).

Said boy mumbled something about tofu in his sleep and rolled onto his side to face her, drawing her from her musings. Without warning he reached out, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close. For a moment Raven thought about fighting it. She had never been big on touching other people since the monks had drilled it into her that she must not feel anything (which, she admitted, was a bit of a moot point since Trigon was dead). While his arms were nice and warm and comfortable, they weren't actually lovers so they _probably_ shouldn't be doing this. She was about to pull away and return to her room when he kissed her on the forehead, still very much asleep.

She hesitated, chewing on her cheek as she contemplated how nice the sensation of getting kissed was.

… _a little more cuddling wouldn't hurt._ She thought as she snuggled into his embrace. _Half an hour, full hour at most, then I'll go back to my room._

When Raven woke back up a second time, she was _very_ confused. She had _never_ gone back to sleep after waking up. She was aware of how relaxed she had felt upon waking the first time, but she didn't realize just how _comfortable_ she had been in his arms. It was both nice and a little concerning that she enjoyed snuggling him so much.

She instantly noted how repetitious and positive her thoughts concerning Beast Boy had become, but at the same time she couldn't even be mad at herself because of how good she felt. It was a pleasant surprise that she was still feeling fairly positive about what she had done. She'd come so far from who she was when the Titans first came together and sometimes that just tickled her pink (not that the others would ever know!).

What _wasn't_ a pleasant surprise was her realizing that Beast Boy wasn't in bed anymore.

Looking around the dimly lit room, Raven noted that he wasn't there _at all_. This disappointed her, she kind of wanted to bask in the morning rays with him.

Wait. Morning rays?

Raven rolled back over and looked at his alarm clock. 9:43. _Azar, I slept late!_ She thought, panicking. She scrambled out of Beast Boy's bed and darted for the door, dodging all sorts of stuff on his floor as she did so. She only paused when she heard the flutter of paper behind her.

It occurred to her that it could just be a stray comic, but since that didn't sound quite right in her head she turned around and looked. It took her a moment to locate the culprit: a plain piece of paper taped to the side of Beast Boy's nightstand clock, his messy scrawl on it.

 _Rae- if you're reading this, I'm in the shower. Sorry if you tripped over anything, I'll clean later. Promise. The others are already up and about and I dunno if you want them knowing about what we did, so just teleport to your room to avoid suspicion. I'll see you at second breakfast lol. -BB_

In the back of her mind, Knowledge noted how thoughtful this message was and wondered what 'lol' meant. She also pointed out that he had spelled everything correctly, which was both mildly surprising and simultaneously pleasing

Raven, pondering these things, teleported to her room and snatched up some clean clothes. She _really_ needed a shower.

About a half hour later, Raven stepped out of the bathroom. Despite the fact that she felt great this morning, she had also felt quite dirty. Even if Beast Boy had wiped them down she was still aware of the fact that they had covered each other in their bodily fluids and that was just gross.

Still, it had been a nice shower, especially with the lingering feelings of Beast Boy's hands down there. She resisted the urge to entertain herself and had instead focused on cleaning and grooming her body. After getting out and drying off, she inspected her nails and decided to trim them a little. She didn't want to hurt Beast Boy if they happened to have another rendezvous tonight. Then she ran a razor across her nether regions, just in case. She _hated_ the feeling of pubic hair and kept herself shaved at all times.

Of course, this had reminded her that Beast Boy was hairless down there too. It hadn't been something worth mentioning last night, but now she was curious. She made a note to ask him why.

By the time she had left the bathroom, she was pretty hungry. Extracurricular activities and sleeping late had put her eating schedule a bit off, but she could cope.

Humming to herself, she floated down the hall towards the common room. She could feel her friends in there, as well as her bed buddy. A smile found its way on her face, one that she had no desire to shake off.

"Good morning friend Raven!" Starfire called out as Raven entered the room. "Beast Boy informed us that he had noticed you were still awake and reading last night when he was done playing the games of video, so we saved you some breakfast!"

Raven paused and raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy had an alibi for her? That was sweet of him.

"Thank you." She said after a moment, looking for said shapeshifter. She found him sitting at the table reading something. Robin was sitting with Starfire at the other end of the table, his face buried in the newspaper as Star resumed reading her Cosmopolitan magazine. Cyborg was no where in sight, oddly enough. Raven made her way to the kitchen and found said plate of food in the microwave. One scrambled egg with cheese, one strip of bacon, and two waffles. Normally, this would be enough food to hold her until lunch. Today, however, she would probably need more than that. She would just scrounge around the refrigerator after her proper breakfast.

She turned the microwave on to the appropriate reheating setting and moved to the stove. Her tea kettle was already out and hot, so she reached up to the cabinet where she stored her boxes of tea. A cup of chamomile sounded nice with...

Her tea was gone.

 _Odd._ She thought as she looked around for it. Not seeing it on the counter anywhere, she turned to ask anyone if they had seen it. And that's when she noticed what Beast Boy was reading: her box of tea. And not only was he doing that, but there was a hot cup of tea right in front of him, unseen by her the first time she had looked at him due to it being right below the box.

More than a little confused, she called out to him. "Beast Boy…why do have my tea?"

His head jerked up and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Woah, dude, when did you get here?"

"A minute ago. What are you doing with my tea?" She repeated.

Beast Boy smiled at her and put the box down before he carefully picked the cup up and held it out to her.

"Try it!" He urged. Raven hesitantly took the cup and peered inside it. Her tea _looked_ normal, but Beast Boy was a notorious prankster. He may very well have lined the inside with something before pouring the tea inside. Salt came to mind first, vinegar second. He had done it before, but…

 _Would he do that after last night?_ She pondered briefly. Glancing up at him, she saw the eager look in his eyes and felt the same thing in his emotions. _Guess I'm fixing to find out…_

She took a sip.

And it was actually _good_!

It was a _little_ sweeter than she liked, but this particular brand of herbal tea usually had a stronger taste to it, so it balanced out quite well. She took two more sips before looking back up at him.

"You made me tea?" She asked, genuinely, and pleasantly, surprised.

Beast Boy's hand came up and scratched the back of his neck as a light blush lit up his face. "Yeah! Well, I thought, you know, that it would be nice to do something for you every once in a while. We don't really have much in common, soooo…."

"Thank you Beast Boy." Raven said softly, hiding her smile with her cup.

 _He's being a kiss ass._ Rude snorted.

 _A_ _cute_ _kiss ass._ Love corrected her sister emotion. _One that I could grow fond of if he keeps this up._

 _He certainly wasn't KISSING our ass last night_. Lust chuckled. _I swear, one slip up and he would have_ _literally_ _been a_ _pain_ _in our ass._

 _Does that count as having sex, Knowledge? It's not the front, after all…_ Brave inquired.

 _I don't think so, but then again I've never read up on that particular subject either._ Knowledge replied. _We'll research it later._

 _I hope it doesn't actually hurt…_ Timid murmured.

 _If it doesn't count we could try it at least once. I mean, we_ _are_ _going to be doing more with Garfield…right?_ Brave asked.

 _Hell yeah we are._ Lust chuckled once more. Several other emotions voiced their consent and Timid even mumbled something about getting more kisses.

Raven quietly listened to her emotions having this conversation while she ate her breakfast, her lips upturned slightly. She was really was feeling good this morning if all of them were agreeing on the same subject. That meant that she needed to thank Garfield for such a good morning.

 _Okay, so, we got foreplay out of the way, so what's next?_ Lust asked Knowledge.

 _Actually, from the little sexual research I did, that wasn't all that encompasses foreplay. In other words, mutual masturbation, fingering, a hand job, and dry humping aren't the end of it. There's groping, actual oral sex, sensual body kissing, and a few other things that qualify as foreplay too._

 _I'd grope him._ Rude and Brave both chuckled.

 _I wouldn't mind the kissing…_ Timid murmured (again).

 _I'm all for the oral sex! I want to put that mouth of his to work, with extra tongue! Then I'll return the favor til he pops!_ Lust announced before she paused in thought. _Wait…his semen was gross as hell last night. Is there anything we can do about that?_

 _Again, its something I need to research. I wasn't exactly expecting to do half of what we did last night._ Knowledge said with a hint of annoyance. _We need to get the laptop out._

 _Well he's more than welcome to give me a good licking after what he did with my nipples last night._

 _I like the attention period._ Love sighed. _Now that I know what cuddling and kissing is like, I would very much like more._

 _With_ _Garfield?_ Rude asked. _Look at him!_

Raven glanced at the boy in question, who had a straw stuck in each nostril and was making weird noises as Starfire giggled.

 _UUhhh…_ Love trailed off, unable to think of anything to say. Raven snorted in amusement before something occurred to her.

 _Happy?_ She called out mentally. _You've been awfully quiet. Are you okay?_

 _Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine._ The pink emoticlone replied. _I was just thinking._

 _About?_ Several of the other emotions asked.

 _Well…about Garfield._

 _What about him?_ Raven asked, growing minutely annoyed.

It took Happy a moment to answer. _I was wondering about if I really could be happy with him. I mean, I know we did extensive thinking about it over the past few days and I know the conclusion we came to…but after last night…I just don't know about that any more. That was a whole level of intimacy that I wasn't prepared for._

 _So what did you come up with?_

 _Well…I think it_ _is_ _possible that I could be happy with Garfield. I'm not saying its one hundred percent positive thing, because lets face it, he's an immature goofball. He really is a sweet guy underneath all of those terrible jokes and bad breath and questionable hygiene, too, so that makes it even harder to come up with a real opinion on him. Considering what we saw during all that brotherhood crap, we_ _know_ _there's more to him than that stuff. I mean, really, he was very attentive to me last night and it genuinely makes me happy. Hell,_ _all_ _of us are happy with it. Even Rage is all mellowed out. She hasn't said a single word since we went to Garfield last night!_

 _That_ surprised Raven and the rest of her emotions (minus the aforementioned red emoticlone).

 _So I'm in a good mood, so what?_ Rage grumbled.

 _My point exactly._ Happy said. _I'm rather happy right now, but its in a wholesome way. And that's part of the issue too. Even though I really don't know if it's because of Garfield or the sex that I feel this way, I feel sort of inclined to think its Garfield. We all know how most guys tend to turn tail and run from us…_

Raven suppressed the urge to sigh out loud. Other than a certain manipulative dragon, it had pretty difficult to find a guy that she thought she might be compatible with. She was a complicated and independent girl with more than a little baggage. Most people couldn't comprehend that, so that made it all the harder for her to make bonds with them.

 _Garfield damn sure doesn't understand me even a quarter of the time._ Rude snorted.

 _He does still try, though._ Knowledge pointed out. _And even if that fails he still tries to go along with it._

 _He tries, and_ _that_ _is what makes him a sweetheart._ Love sighed before something occurred to her. _Azar, I need to stop with the romance novels for a while, that sounded like something right out of one!_

 _Why don't we have a few more sessions with him, figure out if we really can click with him?_ Lust suggested. _That way I still get satisfied AND we get information. After all, last night didn't exactly go like we thought it would, but nobody is complaining…_

Raven could feel her emotions mulling this over as she finished her food and cleaned up. After she dropped her plate in the sink she went to the fridge to find a snack. There wasn't a lot in there, which meant it was time for groceries again.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called out. "Do you mind if I have one of your apples?"

"Sure Rae, go ahead!" He replied. Raven could feel his affectionate happiness washing over her like a warm blanket as she grabbed a shiny red apple and took a bite out of it.

 _I legitimately like that feeling._ Happy murmured. _It's like what Starfire feels for Robin._

 _When they ain't bumping uglies, maybe._ Rude snickered. Raven was a third through the apple now, proving that she was indeed more hungry than she thought originally.

 _The difference is is that it's directed at us._ Knowledge stated. _It's a new experience and a rather enjoyable one. I say we_ _ **do**_ _change plans and pursue Garfield. After all, half the work of getting to know a new partner is already done since I've known him for years now._

 _But he's got so many bad habits…_ Rude groaned. _Seriously, the boy is a damned mess!_

 _He also said he's adaptable, remember? If we subtly imply that we would approve of some things changing, he may very well do them. And even if things don't work out, it'll be for the better for him for future relationships and we will have experience in relationships too._ Now Knowledge hesitated. _I hope that doesn't count as manipulating him, it's not intended that way..._

 _I'm thinking about that cock!_ Lust purred, causing the rest of Raven's emotions to groan in exasperation. Raven hummed in thought as she wandered over to the trashcan. She stood there as she pondered all these feelings, all these thoughts she was having. She knew that if she didn't make a legitimate decision soon that she would mentally go around in circles for weeks.

And by the time she had finished her apple, she had made her decision. Sort of.

 _I'm telling you, it's in the closet!_ Rude snapped.

 _Ridiculous! We've never put anything but our uniforms and miscellaneous gifts in there!_ Knowledge snapped back.

Raven sighed to herself, feeling a slight headache forming. She'd been looking for her laptop, some year or two old, and had been completely unsuccessful in finding it. She simply couldn't remember the last time she had used it. She sighed once more before deciding to just move _everything_ so that she could check the whole room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted.

All at once every loose item in her room floated upwards, encased in her black magic. She peered about, moving some things to the side as she stepped around the room. She was about to give up and concede that it had disappeared (like socks do in the dryer) when she saw a glint of silver below the floating bed. She motioned the bed upwards and, lo and behold, there was the laptop! Well, there were several saucy romance novels there too, but the laptop was the important thing.

 _What was it doing under the bed?_ She wondered.

Instantly there came a feeling of guilt in the back of her mind and she recognized which emotion it was right away.

 _Lust!_ She called out as she began to set everything in the room back in place. _What did you do?_

 _Nothing wrong, per say, but the last time we used it was to watch that video, remember?_ The perpetually aroused emotion admitted. It took Raven (Knowledge, specifically) a moment to actually (read: finally) remember it and when she did she couldn't help but to blush.

 _Yeah_. Lust chuckled. _We watched pornography hoping the visual stimulation would help and we_ _ **still**_ _couldn't get off. I chucked the laptop under the bed and forgot about it, I was so mad._

Raven sighed and looked at said laptop, inspecting it for damage as the last of her bedroom set back in place. The device was undamaged, but Raven could clearly remember her agitation from that night.

 _No need to dwell on that now that we have Garfield's affection._ Happy said softly.

 _Not trying to be a pessimist, but that could just be based on the sex._ Rude interjected.

 _We don't know that._ Knowledge said firmly. _And we_ _won't_ _know that until we spend a little more time with him._ _Now turn it on and let's get to researching._

Raven brought the laptop over to her vanity and set it down, then got the charging cord from a drawer. The device hadn't been used in a while, so it was very dead. Several minutes later it sputtered to life and booted up and Raven found herself connecting to the internet.

 _What were we looking for first?_ Raven asked Knowledge.

 _Let's start with whether or not anal sex counts as losing your virginity._

Raven hummed to herself as she took a moment to ensure that anything she researched was untraceable (thank Azar that Cyborg could be clueless about helping her with the internet!). Afterward she went straight to Google and punched in her inquiry.

Twenty minutes later….

 _Azar! There are so many pages discussing it!_ She groaned. _And NONE of them can agree on an answer!_

 _Guess that's just something we'll have to decide on for ourselves._ Knowledge murmured, thoroughly miffed with such a dead end. _We should research it, just to be safe._

Raven let out an exasperated sigh and did so, spending the next half hour checking various sites and compiling information, methodically memorizing info that was repeated and tossing aside things that only showed up once or twice. When she was done, she sat back and went over everything she learned.

 _It's gonna hurt._ Timid whined, filling Raven with a sense of fearful trepidation.

 _Supposedly, yeah._ Brave said. Raven could almost hear her patting Timid on the head. _But it supposedly feels pretty good after you get used to it, so there's that. And if it's too much we don't have to do it._

 _We haven't even decided if we'll do it to begin with. Its purely optional._ Knowledge said firmly. Raven instantly felt a bit calmer about this. She didn't have to do it if she didn't want to. If Garfield didn't like it, too bad.

 _If Garfield gets pissy we'll stick something up_ _ **his**_ _ass and see if_ _ **he**_ _likes it!_ Rage growled.

This caused Raven to laugh out loud. He would flip out if she tried that, but it would be oh so appropriate if he tried to make her do something she didn't want to do.

When her merriment was over, she got back to the task at hand. _Let's see, next was the semen…_

Ten minutes later…

 _Fruits? That's it?_ She thought after having rechecked the information multiple times.

 _Primarily pineapples, but that does indeed seem to be the case._ Knowledge confirmed. _How utterly simple…_

 _He eats junk food all day, how are we supposed to get him to eat more fruit?_ A certain orange emoticlone grumbled. _Ninety five percent of the time those apples go to waste or Silkie gets them._

… _good question._ Knowledge murmured. _Let me think on that for a bit._

 _I wonder how sweet it's supposed to be…_ Brave said.

 _Dunno._ Lust replied. _Guess we'll just have to lick him like a lollipop until he pops then lick him clean._

 _Could you be any more crass?_ Knowledge sighed.

 _We both know the answer to that is yes._ Lust chuckled before she remembered something. _Speaking of anatomy…Timid? Thing? Thingy?_

 _Shut up, I panicked, okay?! I didn't know what to say without it sounding too intimate!_

 _Then you can let me handle that part from now on._

Raven sighed and rubbed her head. It was about time to stop all this sexual stuff for the day and go back to her usual schedule.

 _We have one last thing on our agenda._ Knowledge piped up before Raven could hit the exit button.

 _And that would be…?_ Raven thought back.

 _The…um…'peeing' incident._

Raven grimaced but punched that into the search engine too.

Off in his own room, Beast Boy was actually having a blast.

"He shoots! He scores!" He shouted as he tossed a ball of dirty clothes in the (recently emptied) clothes hamper. "And the crowd goes WILD!"

He pranced around the room for a minute, flexing at every angle in front of the mirror on his wall. He was _beyond_ being a good mood right now. Cloud Nine didn't have _squat_ on him today, that's how good he felt.

And it was all because of Raven.

He had made her feel soooooooo good last night that she was still happy today. True, she hadn't said much during her late breakfast, but she had a little smile on her face the whole time and even when she left. That counted as a _major_ win in his book.

He had finally made her smile and he couldn't be happier.

True, it was only because he'd given her some orgasms last night, but that still technically counted. He didn't know _how much_ it counted, but he knew it still did. Now he just had to keep it up, both figuratively and literally, and things would be just hunky-dory.

It was also true that this was _not_ how he wanted to get a girl's attention. He honestly thought sex wasn't something that should bring two people together, but at the same time he knew he and Raven had had a weird love-hate thing for years. That sort of balanced it out, right?

He really wasn't sure, but he was gonna roll with it anyways.

Grinning like the fool he was, Beast Boy looked around the room. The clothes were picked up and the trashed discarded. Now he needed to vacuum and steam clean the carpet and change his sheets.

It was a really weird feeling to be cleaning his room so intently, but it was one he could cope with. His animal sides reveled in the chaos of it, the clash of the scents and the way any pile of clothes could become a bed at any moment. It was his haven, his nest, his abode, his burrow, any and all of the above, just for him. He could be any creature at any time for any reasons and feel safe in there, from door mouse to mountain lion, emperor scorpion to harpy eagle. This was his home.

At the same time though, his animal instincts demanded he do what he could to impress the potential mate that was Raven. He knew she was a bit of a clean freak, so he would keep his room clean on the lucky chance that it pleased her. He had been thinking about it and decided that some lightly scented candles could be set up near the vent to combat the others' scents. That _should_ work.

He hummed to himself as he removed the sheets from his bed and piled them in one hamper. He stripped the pillows too, then sprayed just a bit of frebreeze on the bed before flipping it over and spraying it too. He then retrieved a spare set of sheets and pillowcases from his closet and put them on the bed. He couldn't keep the happy grin from his face as he look at his freshly made bed when he was finished some minutes later. The pillows looked nice and fluffy, the blanket and sheet was folded back and wrinkle-less, and best of all, it was all clean! Raven would definitely like this next time she came by!

His top bunk on his bed was a whole other story though.

 _Knock knock knock!_

Eyebrow raised, Beast Boy went and opened his door to find his best buddy standing there.

"Heya BB, rock paper scissors me to find out- waaaaaaaiiiiittttttttafreakingminute! What happened to your room?!" Cyborg said, his jaw drooping.

Beast Boy shrugged sheepishly. "Figured it was time to clean."

"Uh…huh…" Cy said slowly before shaking his head. "Right, anyways, rock paper scissors me to figure out who goes for groceries today!"

"Ha, you're on!" Beast Boy shouted.

 _Moments later…_

"You cheated!"

"How the heck did I cheat?! You can't cheat at rock paper scissors!"

"You used yer computer brain to figure out which I was gonna do then countered it!"

"I don't need my computer half to figure out that you're gonna pick scissors twice in a row! You _always_ pick scissors!"

"Oh yeah…"

Cyborg shook his head. "You got problems, boy. Anyways, you lost so you gotta go get food."

"Sure dude, whatev's. Just gimme the keys to the T-car."

"HA! NOT A CHANCE YOU'RE TOUCHING MY BABY!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, worth a shot."

Cyborg chuckled at this. "Never in a million years, grass stain. Just go ask Raven to take ya there and back. _Maybe_ she won't drop you in the bay this time."

Beast Boy couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Nah, she won't."

His best buddy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"We…uh…had a nice talk last night…" Beast Boy said nervously, realizing that he probably shouldn't tell anyone about he and Raven did.

Cyborg looked at him suspiciously. " _About?_ "

"Well…she wasn't feeling so good last night so I kinda kept talking to her until she felt better." It wasn't the _truth_ per say, but it wasn't a _lie_ either.

"She came to _you_ about something?" Cyborg asked, eyebrow raising even further.

"Everyone else was ready in bed asleep." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Hmmm…" Cyborg stared at him long and hard. "Are you _sure_ she felt better when she left?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Two hunnerd percent certain, dude. I wasn't gonna let her leave until she did."

"Well…" Cyborgs suspicious look turned into a genuine smile. "That was awfully sweet of ya to do for her, BB. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks man. Guess I'll go round up Raven then."

"Alright. Don't undo what you did last night though."

"Come on dude, you think I'd do that?"

"Yep!"

Beast Boy scowled.

$$#

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Raven looked up from her laptop and concentrated on the presence outside her door. It was Beast Boy and he was positively bubbly right now.

 _Wonder what he wants…_ She thought as she exited out of her internet programs. Shortly after, she got up and went to the door and opened it. "Hello Beast Boy."

"Heya Rae!" The changeling said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you would help me with groceries today?"

Raven pondered this for a moment before shrugging. "Sure."

"Sweet! Ready to go whenever you are dude."

Raven dipped her head once in acknowledgement before stepping out into the hallway with him. As soon as her door shut she opened a portal beneath them and they dropped down into shadows.

They reemerged right outside the store, just beside the Coca-Cola vending machine. The large black X that had been spray painted on the ground beside the machine was still there and in good condition, which meant that the store owner was still keeping up his end of his deal with Raven. It was a simple arrangement, really: he keeps this one little spot open for her and the other Titans to come and go through when they need to and she makes his store a higher priority when danger is in the area. Raven thought it was a good deal, since she tended to go through several boxes of tea a week.

Beast Boy immediately darted into the door and grabbed a buggy and Raven trailed along behind him. She wasn't in a hurry. Hell, she didn't even know what they were supposed to be getting. With a slight _Hm_ and a flick of her wrist, a small portal opened up and a piece of paper dropped into her open hand. She glanced at the grocery list. It was their typical faire, though Beast Boy' s scribbled _tofu_ had been marked out and _more meat_ written just above it. Raven rolled her eyes. She _really_ didn't understand their whole meat/no meat argument. She truly did sit on the fence about it: Tofu didn't taste _bad_ per say (quite some time ago she had tried some just to see) but it wasn't particularly _good_ either and too much meat (especially the way Cy makes it extra greasy) gave her indigestion.

"You got the list, right? Come on!" Beast Boy said excitedly. Raven snorted at him, wondering how one could be so exuberant with shopping for food.

 _Guess that's part of his charm, always happy with life._ Love murmured.

Raven said nothing, didn't really even think anything about that comment, but she did put a pin in that thought for a later date. Right now she needed to focus on-

 _Cock._ Lust piped up.

 _No._ Raven immediately responded as she followed her green companion through the store.

 _Um, yes?_ _We need a pineapple, remember?_

Raven hesitated in mid step, her head swiveling towards the produce section. There was undoubtedly pineapples there, but how many would be needed? Where would they be stored? How long would they need to be stored? How do you even cut them?

 _What about pineapple juice instead? Literally the same thing with a tenth of the trouble._ Knowledge suggested. Raven glanced at the aisle signs before determining that what she sought was several aisles over. She looked back at Beast Boy, who was on the other end of the aisle slipping something into the buggy. A single chant of her mantra and a wave picked both him and the buggy up and brought them back to her.

"Uh….hi?" He said weakly as Raven scanned the buggy. There were things in there that didn't belong (packs of cookies, candy, and chips), but another wave sent them floating back.

"We have enough _junk_ at home as it is, Beast Boy. Don't add anymore." She said sternly.

He opened his mouth once but immediately shut it. He was quiet for a moment before he smiled wryly. "Alright Rae."

She paused in surprise. Beast Boy had _never_ been compliant before when it came to grocery shopping. His adamant insistence of getting copious amounts of sugary junk had been the reason she had dropped him in the bay the last time they had gone shopping together. It might have been a bit heavy handed, but it got the message across.

Her dubious look caused his smile to grow. "Hey, I know how to be good every once in a while."

"Indeed." Raven murmured as she stepped past him, quietly pleased that he was behaving for her.

 _That's another brownie point for him…_ one of her emotions muttered. _Smart boy…_

She led them to the juice isle and wandered down it until she found the cartons she was looking for. She inspected it, noting that it said it was one hundred percent real pineapple juice. The problem was that she didn't know how to get Beast Boy to drink it.

"You like pineapple juice?" Saidboy asked, surprised.

 _Why don't we just tell him the truth?_ Brave asked. _Couldn't hurt to try._

Raven mulled this over for a moment before mentally shrugging. Then she looked at her companion.

"Actually, I was looking at them for _you_ to drink." She said flatly, making sure there were no subtle inclinations. Sweet as he may be, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

" _Me?"_ He asked, even more surprised. _"_ Why would I drink it?"

"Well for starters, you're a vegetarian. You _should_ be eating and drinking healthily, not imbibing copious amounts of soda and junk." Raven replied before arching her eyebrow. "Why do you do that anyways?"

He was quiet for a moment before shrugging sheepishly and looking away. "All the bugs in me love the sweet soda and…I like chips and cookies…"

Raven pondered this for a moment. It _did_ make sense. She didn't know how many times she'd seen swarms of ants on discarded soda cans, or hornets and wasps buzzing over bottles. There wasn't any excuses for the rest of the junk though.

"If I asked you to eat and drink a _little_ _bit_ healthier, would you?" She asked carefully.

Beast Boy gave her a funny look, then looked at the carton of juice in her hand. "Is this about the pineapple juice? There something special about it?"

 _Might be a bit brighter than I thought…_ Knowledge mumbled.

"Well…yes and no…" Raven said before checking to see if anyone else was in earshot. They weren't, so she lowered her voice as she planted her eyes on the juice. "It's just that…well…I read that a guy drinking pineapple juice a bit before certain… _activities_ …would make it more enjoyable for the girl."

She felt him stare at her for what felt like forever before he pulled the carton from her hands and put it in the buggy. Then he grabbed several more, which caused her to raise an eyebrow. He didn't say anything but he did gesture for her to lead on.

 _Kiss. Ass._ Love chuckled as Raven led the way to the next aisle, a small smile on her face. _I like it._

$$#!

 _Azar, that was by far the easiest trip to the grocery store I've ever been on!_ Raven thought to herself as they walked out of the store, groceries floating behind them. She marveled at just how easy it was to get everything with Beast Boy when he was behaving so well. It legitimately _astounded_ her. He actually _listened_ to her about getting and not getting certain things and he didn't even argue for the sake of arguing (or at least for the sake of aggravating her) as he was wont to do.

It was brown-nosing at its finest and she _liked_ it.

 _That was actually kind of enjoyable._ She mused as they stepped through the portal back to the tower. _Cyborg always wants meat meat meat, Starfire always wants mustard and all kinds of things that mustard most certainly does not belong on, and Robin is absolutely fixated on protein bars and shakes. This change in pace was…refreshing._

 _If he was this cooperative like this, would he be even more cooperative as a boyfriend?_ Love murmured.

 _That's a good question._ Raven thought to herself as she set the various floating bags onto the countertop and began unbagging the groceries. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Beast Boy looking towards the couch, where Cyborg was sitting and playing a game. A thought occurred to her, something to test out.

"Beast Boy…" She said carefully. "Would you help me put the groceries away before you go play with Cyborg?"

He turned to her in surprise and thought about it for a very brief moment before smiling. "Sure Rae!"

"Thank you." She mumbled softly as she turned away to hide her own small smile. Him being sweet and cooperative was definitely pleasing, that was for certain.

She spent the next few minutes deliberating this delightful sensation as she continued to put food away. When she finished the last of her bags, she glanced over to find Beast Boy with his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he stretched to put a box on the top shelf.

 _He's_ _definitely getting a visit tonight._ Lust purred. _He's being a good boy and deserves it._

Raven couldn't help but to lick her lips at the thought of another rendezvous. She had been (and still was) interested in finding out what getting eaten out felt like. His hot sandpapery tongue had felt wonderful on her nipples last night and would undoubtedly feel _amazing_ on her clit. His fingers had done a great job on her, but she wanted his _tongue_ caressing up and down her inner thighs before moving up and down her slit and slipping inside. The heat and texture would be so much more _intense_ than a finger…but how should she let him know she wants to do more?

Just a few feet away, Beast Boy's nostrils flared as he deeply inhaled the scent of Raven's fresh arousal. He glanced at her just in time to see her shift and rub her inner thighs together. There was a distant look in her eyes and she had a lovely blush on her face too. He had no idea what had turned her on, but if she didn't knock it off he was gonna rock hard real quick.

He slid over next to her, pretending to be putting something away, and whispered."Uhhhh, Rae?"

She flinched and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I can smell _that_ , you know."

She stared at him in confusion for a moment before realization struck her and her blush darkened. She looked away and mumbled an apology. He just chuckled.

"I'm not bothered by it, dude. Just warnin' you that its pretty noticeable to me, which means _this_ -" He gestured down at the bulge in his pants, "-will be pretty visible to every one else.".

Her eyes tracked down and locked on the bulge. He heard her swallow and for a moment her aroused scent _intensified_. Then she closed her eyes and chanted her mantra until the scent faded completely. He couldn't keep the smile from his face the entire time he waited for her to calm herself down.

"Sorry." She mumbled again. "Mind wandered."

"I can tell." He snickered before he gave her a mischievous grin. "You know, Rae…if you want some attention, all you gotta do is just say so."

She raised an eyebrow at him and spoke in a slightly scathing tone. "Oh really? Do you offer that to _every_ girl you come across?"

"Nope, just you." He smiled. "I told you last night that things were going to change between us Rae. I'll happily do whatever _you_ want, as long as it ain't something crazy."

Her face blanked for a moment before her slight blush returned. "Anything?"

He nodded. "Yup."

Raven hesitated, then spoke softly, shyly. "Would you… show me your tongue?"

Beast Boy didn't know why she wanted to see his tongue, but he wasn't gonna argue. He stuck it out and watched as her eyes dropped down to it. He was about to ask what this was about when her blushed darkened and her aroused scent filled the air once more.

 _Now_ he knew what this was about.

He pulled his tongue back in his mouth and gave her a teasing smile. "See something you like?"

She gulped and looked away. "Maybe."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you no if you want to do more." He said in a low voice to lessen the chances of Cyborg hearing (not that he could since he was currently yelling at the game). His smile turned sly. "After all, you taste _delicious_."

A startled blush filled her face as she looked at him again and he chuckled.

"How…?" She asked softly.

"I licked my fingers clean last night." He winked. "Wouldn't mind licking somewhere else if it tastes that good too."

Raven's blush darkened a little and she all but blurted out. "My room, thirty minutes?"

It surprised him that she said that so quickly, so eagerly, but he wasn't gonna complain either.

"Sure Rae." He said slowly, his smile widening at the thought of more sexy time with Raven.

Said girl nodded and disappeared to her room. Beast Boy chuckled and left for his own room, having completely forgotten about playing games with Cyborg.

Who was, in fact, wondering why Beast Boy and Raven hadn't returned with groceries yet.

"They better not be off somewhere smooching." He grumbled as he drained the last of his last can of soda. "Else I'm gonna have to choke that boy."


End file.
